


Please

by ThePunkiest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean to walk in on something so sacred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song, the oldest known in existence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBhB9gRnIHE

Usually, when Sans came home after a long day of slacking off of work, the house was silent. Papyrus was usually still walking his beat, or with Undyne, and the human that had recently taken up residence with him and Paps was usually sat on the couch, figuring out a new chore.

Music was _not_ a regular occurrence.

The human spoke little of her life above ground; when she was pushed to, her face became a stone wall and her soul wilted like a dying Gladiolus. For her to elaborate, she had to be caught in a good mood, or drunk.

And those two occurrences were exceedingly, _exceedingly_ rare.

And so, as Sans cautiously stepped into his living room, he found himself surprised.

The human was on her knees.

_Praying._

Her face was turned to the sky, bleached white but puffy. Her hands were clasped together in worship, fingertips pressed to her lips as she mumbled ancient human scripture. Sans stood by the couch and watched, attempting to catch the prayers that flowed from her lips like water. Human religion was rare in the Underground, with most of it fading away within centuries of being imprisoned.

And yet, here was a sight that had not been witnessed in a millennia.

Sans was… Strangely honored to watch this human, this strange race opposite his own, complete her religious practice.

But then the tears started.

“Please, please…” The girl bent her head, though her hands remained clasped and aloft. “Please let them live. I c-can’t live without them… Please…” Sans heard the human sob, her voice thick with saliva and snot, desperate, fearful, _distraught._ The music that stilled the air was old. Older than Sans, older than possibly the King or Queen. The notes were played on an equally ancient instrument, and with every struck cord, Sans felt the human’s soul pulse rapidly.

He didn’t know if the human could feel her very being _reacting_ to the archaic song.

He mused that this brought on her spontaneous worship.

As the human shuddered and gasped, Sans closed his eyes and teleported to his room.

He didn’t want to interrupt her.


End file.
